Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure and more particularly relates to a structure with micro light-emitting device.
Description of Related Art
At present, micro light-emitting device is picked and placed mainly by transferring micro light-emitting device from the carrier substrate to the receiving substrate with the force, such as electrostatic force or magnetic force. Generally speaking, the micro light-emitting device is temporarily hold to the carrier substrate by an adhesive therebetween. However, as the adhesive has a viscosity so strong that the bonding strength between the micro light-emitting device and the adhesive is greater than the force of the micro light-emitting device, it is thereby difficult to pick the micro light-emitting device from the carrier substrate. Therefore, how to temporarily hold the micro light-emitting device on the carrier substrate and how to pick the micro light-emitting device from the carrier substrate more easily and effectively have become important issue in the technical field.